


尼禄的青春期小烦恼

by thinkinganame



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, only unrequited love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: N—> D  dvd场合nd单箭头暗恋4D（兼具寡妇小妈属性，狂喜x）不自觉勾走崽崽的心，等来了伴侣兴高采烈，独留崽崽暗自神伤。小妈文学的要点在于在爹面前想小妈（胡言乱语
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	尼禄的青春期小烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 看4代小说后，激情摸鱼产物。  
> 混邪人要开始端水了，下次再来个n新v

尼禄有一个烦恼，就像每一个青少年一样，他有了喜欢的人，但和其他人不同，他知道这是个错误。

尼禄在意姬莉叶，当然。他想要守护她的决心没有丝毫改变，这个美丽的温柔的姑娘值得一切。

但这无法阻止他对但丁怀有另一种情感。信赖，憧憬和……占有欲。

年轻人总是会对年长者产生内化认同与向往，这通常应该发生在父亲身上，偶尔也会见到对师长的钦慕转化为爱恋。但尼禄的成长中没有父亲，也没有亲近的导师。作为骑士团首领，情如亲兄的义兄，与姬莉叶一起构成他的世界的克雷多本应成为他的精神寄托者，但自从他面无表情，一如既往严肃又平淡地让尼禄去做那些脏活时，那形象就逐渐隐秘地崩塌了。克雷多值得崇拜，值得尊敬，值得追随，但不再是他所憧憬的对象。

他知道这很有问题。

他怀念的，向往的，暴虐的源头可能只是源于血脉的本能。渴望亲人的人类的部分，和渴望杀死同种恶魔，血脉斗争的狩猎本能。

但丁可能是自己的亲人，他曾经想，却也想不出在他明确拒绝深入的情况下还能多说些什么。姬莉叶总是会善解人意地接过话头，但但丁留给他的只有随手一挥告别的背影。但丁是自己的亲叔叔，他最近才知道。他们的亲缘关系是那么近，但这几年来，他却从未联系过自己的侄子，冷淡又自大，却是有资本的。

那样肆意，玩闹般的态度纵然令人不爽，但若是以旁观者的角度思考，又觉得理所当然了起来。但丁就是这样的人，这就是他的魅力所在。正是因为疏离所以想要靠近，正是因为玩笑所以感到苦涩。

“FUCK!”尼禄趴在房车的方向盘上，双手握拳，但没有砸下，那样的动静太大了，他就连吼声都小心又谨慎，不想惊扰到车库前的人。

他的父亲，和叔叔，正在接吻。

尼禄不常感到退缩，在他烦恼自己是不是人类的时候，他或许有含糊其辞地敷衍，但更多却对这一动摇嗤之以鼻。只要有力量，只要能够保护重要的人，能够留下重要的人，是不是人类对他的影响并不是很大。被但丁叫累赘的时候，被他看轻的时候，他所做的也都是奋起前挣，绝不会被打击到放弃。但是现在，在这种时候，他迷茫地感觉自己是多余的。他插不进斯巴达兄弟中间，就算他是维吉尔的儿子，但维吉尔首先和但丁是兄弟，他们之间的关系不是他人可以指染的。

只有面对维吉尔的时候，但丁才会展现出淡薄的另一面，那样的热情，那样的缠人，疯狂，和平时懒散不达眼底的笑意完全不同。

或许正是因为他是维吉尔的儿子，所以他才无法插足，他才是比无所谓的其他人更多余的那个。

在维吉尔没有回来的时候，但丁可能还在他身上寻找过他父亲的影子，尽管但丁的冷静让他立刻克制地转了身，但至少他曾经将视线停留在他身上过。

可维吉尔回来后，就连那一点关切的目光都收走了。这是当然的，无人可以替代维吉尔，就像无人可以替代但丁。在正品出现后，连代替品都算不上的孩子当然不会再吸引一丝一毫的注意，就算在那之前，甚至连阎魔刀都比他值得怀念。

尼禄感到愤怒，却也感到无力。他没有办法改变这些，但丁与维吉尔的故事远在他之前，远在他出生之前，是在斯巴达为了伊娃神魂颠倒的时候就已经注定了的。

有时候，他想质问维吉尔他的母亲是谁，但他很快就放弃了这种幼稚的念头。但丁不会在意。就算他在意，尼禄也做不出这种事来。

平心而论，维吉尔对他不坏——也没有什么改变。维吉尔不知道如何对待他人，更别说亲子关系了，僵硬的冷淡比但丁更流于表面。反而是但丁，为了促进“父子关系”而真心实意地努力——往往只会让现场的空气更加凝固。尼禄同样的，对这一场景感到尴尬的不知所措。他开始明白为什么维吉尔更喜欢用刀代替自己说话了，挥剑的时候，这些尴尬，烦恼，不甘，这些不开心的事好像都被斩断甩掉了一样。

他不知道但丁对此有何想法，他和他的关系其实是在近来才熟稔起来——因为维吉尔。其实最开始遇到的，那令他时常在午夜怔愣的身影，也是为了维吉尔而来的吧，为了阎魔刀，于是不惜大费周章的谋划，甚至交出了魔剑斯巴达。

尼禄觉得但丁是一样享受战斗的，但又和他们不一样。尼禄喜欢挥剑时不用在意旁的轻松，维吉尔习惯并以战斗为傲，但但丁，他似乎单纯的享受战斗的刺激，不管是从悬崖上直接跳下去，还是其他种种，他不是很在乎旁的事，只是单纯享受在生死边缘试探的刺激，好像只有杀死死亡才能证明自己仍活着似的。

可是现在那些坚冰一般的疏离融化了，仅仅是维吉尔与他在一起这件事就足以让冰心黏黏腻腻甜糊糊地四处流淌，曾祈祷冰山消融的人此时却僵在原地，不知该对这被恩惠的热情作何打算。

但丁重新对世界感兴趣了吗？

不，那只是对维吉尔热情的辐射，是从捧着的心脏的手指缝隙中偶然流下的几滴鲜血，那仍然不是为了其他人，不是为了自己，只是对着维吉尔而已。

真是不甘心，实力方面也是，那时候也是，看上去把一切都看在眼里的关切，其实什么也没在看，什么也没记在心上，瞳孔中唯一反射出的只有另一个人而已。

“久等了，尼禄。”但丁上车的时候随手把嘴边的血抹掉，笑吟吟的嘴唇仍然像从未受到任何伤害一般，粉嫩水润的完全不像一个大叔应有的程度，合该是最柔软多汁的水蜜桃才该有的样子，让人想狠狠咬下水蜜桃的表皮，尽情吮吸其中甜蜜的汁液。

尼禄一拳砸向方向盘——半路硬生生地转换方向和鬼手碰拳——如果把车砸坏了可糟糕了。他内心的烦躁只得以恶言恶语发泄：“慢死了！混蛋！”

“Well，你爸他非说自己小时候没有在妈妈做炖菜偷偷把洋葱挑出来扔掉——”

“那是你干的，我才不会做那种事。”维吉尔也上了车，闻言又瞪了一眼但丁。

“胡说！我哪里讨厌洋葱了！讨厌的人明明是你！刚刚你还多咬了我两下！”

“……要出发了，尼禄在等。”

“哈，你就是讨厌洋葱！”

“行了！”尼禄提高声音打断他们的打情骂俏，他强迫自己收回目光，暴躁地踩着离合器，用力拉开刹车，“不要再浪费时间了，我们该走了！”

“好好，真抱歉，我可以来开车让你去休息一下。”但丁似乎拍了拍他的肩，但其实只是手搭上椅背后导致的错觉。尼禄闭上眼睛，又睁开，努力让自己的心态回复平常，这是不能挑明的毫无胜算的错误恋情。他挥开但丁的手，回复道：“不用了，老头子！你去坐好就行了。”


End file.
